ILY: It's Crazy
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Thalia gets kicked out of the Huntresses after seven years. Nico's been cursed by Piper and Lou Ellen. It can only be cured by a happy shock. Let's see what that means. Thalico! Part 3 of my ILY series.


**AN: This is Thalico :) this is also in the future, after everything is over. Sorry for OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Thalia Grace stood by her tree. After exactly seven years of being in the hunt, it was over.

It was sudden too. Lady Artemis had just called her into her tent out of the blue. There she had said the words that had changed Thalia's life. "Thalia, I am letting you go from the Hunt."

Nine simple words, but they haunted her like never before.

She took a deep breath and started going down the hill. It was the middle of free time and campers were hustling about, Greek and Roman.

It was about three and a half years after the war with Gaea, and it was also the day before her birthday. Exactly seven years ago, she was standing in the throne room of the gods, and she had become a hunter there.

After the war with Gaea, Camp Jupiter had been destroyed, but they had rebuilt it right next to Camp Half Blood. Now Romans and Greeks were always together, hanging out, doing activities, dating, eating, etc.

The campers stopped and were gaping at her. They could obviously see that she didn't have the hunters' glow around her, and that she didn't have her silver ringlet.

She rolled her eyes. "Take a picture! It'll last longer." The campers quickly averted their eyes and continued walking.

Thalia walked into the Zeus/Jupiter cabin and laid her stuff down at the foot of her bed before crashing.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

Hours later, past dinner, she was awakened by an ear splitting scream.

She ran outside, her hand on the hilt of her sword ready. The sight she saw made her stifle a laugh. Lou Ellen, Katie, and Piper were standing there covered from head to toe in a fluffy white substance that she knew was whipped cream.

Next to a tree a little bit over, Connor, Travis, Jason, and Nico were doubled over in laughter at their expressions.

Connor and Travis were still the same stupid pranksters, as they showed right there, but they looked older. Even though they looked more mature, they definitely weren't. Jason had grown taller, but it would be a little strange that her younger brother was older than her. Nico, however, seemed to look the same as the last time she saw him, which wasn't too long ago.

See, she was with the hunters about two weeks ago, and they had just killed a hydra and a manticore. After the shock, Artemis had let the girls have a free day to just go into town and hang out. When she was there, she happened to run into a certain di Angelo, and they had talked and spent the entire day together. She honestly hadn't wanted to leave at the end. She'd run into him a few times after that, in the woods when she was keeping lookout, when she was having lunch one day, and that sort of thing.

The girls caught sight of them and seethed furiously. They started storming over to where they were and Connor and Jason, noticing, quickly ran away before they could catch them.

Travis and Nico however, stayed there laughing like idiots and didn't notice that the others had left until they both looked up to find three girls clad in whipped cream glaring at them. They gulped.

Katie grabbed Travis by the ear and dragged him away, no doubt to start yelling at him.

Piper and Lou Ellen glared at Nico, trying to find out what to do to him.

"So," Lou Ellen said threatheningly, "What do you have to say?"

He stayed silent, his eyes darting between the two, briefly glancing over at Thalia, before looking back at the ground.

Piper smirked. "Well, considering the fact that Nico here is so quiet, why don't we make him talk?"

She smirked back. "Good idea. *says some spell* Let's go."

The two of them walked away and Thalia looked at Nico in confusion from her place by the door of her cabin.

She couldn't see anything wrong with him... so what had happened?

She shook it off and went back inside to take a shower. After she was done, she put on her death to barbie t-shirt, black combat boots, and a pair of gray skinny jeans. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Jason sitting on his bed.

When he saw her, he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you too, lil' bro!" She said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm older than you now, ya know?" he replied, looking mock annoyed.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "So what's been up at camp."

"Well, I'm dating Piper..." he smiled shyly, while she smiled so big, she thought her face would fall off. "But more recent news, apparently Nico pissed off Piper and Lou Ellen so they cast a spell on him and now he is talking nonstop. Like literally, it's pissing me off. That's why I came here, to get away from that."

"Nice to see I'm so loved." she grumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "And well... They said that he would only go back to normal if he had a happy shock, whatever that means..."

Thalia thought. Happy shock... Maybe it was like when something shocked you in a good way? Maybe...

"Well where is he?"

"In the big house, come on I'll take you there."

*THISISALINEBREAK*

The two siblings walked off together into the meeting/rec room of the big house, where they found a chatterbox Nico surrounded by many annoyed looking demigods.

He was wet, which obviously explained Percy's presence. A history textbook was opened in front of him. Annabeth. He was slightly smoking, and it smelled like fire, so Leo had definitely tried to shut him up. And finally, his hair was singed at the edges, which had to have been Jason.

He turned over to look at her. "Hey look it's Thalia. Thalia. You know that's one of the muses's names, right? Hmmm... Maybe that's why you were named that. But Thalia was the muse of comedy, I guess you can be funny, our senses of humor are similar. Most people wouldn't find what we find funny funny. Haha, funny funny. That's funny."

Thalia was already getting a headache. "Will you shut up!?" she groaned.

"No use. We've already tried, believe me, we have. You wanna give it a shot?" Percy said.

She walked up to him when he started getting a little bit nervous. He stood up and started inching backwards. "What are you gonna do to me? Please don't strike me with lightning or anything, your brother already tried that and it didn't work. Although you do look really pretty when you do that."

Her face started to heat up as Annabeth and Percy smirked. They had to hold Jason back from beating Nico into a pulp after he said that. She kept moving towards him. She knew what she was going to do now.

He kept talking. Gods, did he even breathe? "But not like that's anything new, you're always gorgeous."

His face had begun to burn cherry red also, and he backed up into a wall. Nowhere he could go now.

"You're tough, you're hot, you're crazy, you're amazing... And I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Gods I swear this isn't me talking-"

She finally shut him up with a kiss, sweet and passionate. He responded almost immediately, kissing her back with the same amount of passion. Her hands got tangled in his singed hair and his wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Piper and Lou Ellen walked into the room and their jaws dropped open. But they were smiling.

The couple could have stayed like that forever, but there came the need for air, as well as the low growl coming from Jason's throat.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Go make out with your girlfriend or something." she pushed him out the door, as well as the others before leaving as well, leaving Thalia and Nico in silence.

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"Well you sure know how to make a moment awkward don't cha Death Breath?"

He rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "It's crazy the way you can shut someone up just by kissing them."

He laughed as well. "Yea, I'm sorry about saying all that stuff earlier..." he said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Her face fell. "Oh. Um, I'm sorry about kissing you..."

He looked at her as she looked at the ground and felt a pang of guilt. When she looked back up to meet his eyes, he saw they were filled with sadness and hurt.

Now or never. "Thalia, I'm actually not sorry about kissing you." he saw her eyes fill with a tiny smidge of hope. "Everything I said was true, and so much more. It's totally random and unexpected, but ever since the last time I saw you at the hunters' camp, I've wanted to tell you something, and now that you aren't in the hunters, I think that there's no time like now. Thalia, I love you."

Her eyes widened and her dropped. He... Loved her? To say she was shocked couldn't even describe it, but she was glad it wasn't only her feeling those feelings.

She had been silent for a while as she thought about what to say and how to react. His head dropped and he mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry." before trying to make his way around her and out the door.

"Wait!" she yelled as he was about to exit.

He turned around to find her lips on his, kissing him. He couldn't believe this was happening, not that he was complaining. She wasn't kissing him for a dare, or cause he was under a spell, she was kissing him because she wanted to.

He kissed her back as her hands got tangled into his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away. "I _do_ love you too." she said, smiling.

It was all definitely crazy.

**AN: Ahhh... The last part was a bust, sorry. Not really my best work, but I thought it was ok :) so what did you think? Review! Peace!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
